The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for producing a three dimensional recording allowing for interrogation, recording and replication of a three dimensional form at any scale. Original forms can also be generated without recording from an object, provided one can express the form mathematically or geometrically. The system and method can also be used for digital recording of the human body and, for example, applied to clothes making by using the recording of the human form to form fabric panels to fit that form. The process would also be useful in three dimensional ornamental detail work.
The attempt to replace artistic sculpture and the manual reproduction of a person, animal or object by mechanical controlled replication was probably started by James Watt, the inventor of the practical steam engine. His experiments with a lathe-like device that employed a hinged lever continued until his death. Many sculptures and engineers, such as Cheverton and Donkin, created similar machines. Often the machines were similar to devices for producing drafting sketches, especially those, such as the Colas and Payne machines, for reproducing friezes. These mechanical methods can be reproduce and already-made bust, but have limitations since they cannot record and reproduce a posed living figure. Further, the pointing process which measures distances and sets a drill is slow and intricate.
The use of milling machines for figure reproduction required expensive computers and controls. The need to compensate for vibration and drill wear makes them extremely expensive and complex. Attempts to use sonar or lasers to measure an object, store the date in a computer and then control a drill or carving device, raise problems of synchronization of controls and other complexities. While progress has been made in doing such things, the devices or expensive, intricate and require expert machine operators. The cost of equipment makes such machines available to only a few. Using X-rays and computer tomography to get a section, for example, is too expensive to be widely available. The many cameras and complex software required for triangulation is also prohibitive for most applications.
A number of United States patents have issued directed to recording three dimensional images on a planar surface. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,852 and 4,238,147 issued to Stern; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,910 issued to Ross et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,325 issued to Myers.
The ""147 Stern patent is directed to a system for recording images of a three dimensional surface by focusing on a plane of light irradiating the surface. A camera 14 is used in conjunction with a projector 12 which produces a plane of light. Therefore, the three dimensional information is recorded in the camera. Stern ""852 describes an arrangement for recording three dimensional images of an object 10 placed upon a motion device 44. The camera 14 as well as the projector 12 are connected to a computer 54 including a CRT terminal 56 which coordinates the operations of the projector 12, camera 14 as well as the various motors used to rotate as well as to elevate and lower the object 10. As can be appreciated, this system, particularly as described in the Stern ""852 patent can be very expensive.
The patent to Ross et al describes a method of measuring in three dimensions at high speed utilizing a projector 52 as well as a camera 51 directed toward an object 54 to be measured.
The patent to Meyers shows a pointing system for aiming an image recording apparatus towards a human subject. The aiming device includes a laser light divided into a plurality of discrete aiming beams. Neither of the Stern patents as well as the patents to Ross et al and Meyers suggests a system for economically producing a three dimensional image of an object on a two dimensional planar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,770 issued to Xenakis is directed to a clothing measuring method and apparatus. This apparatus includes a projector 17 aimed at an individual 14 standing between a semi-transparent screen 10 and an electro-luminescent panel 12. A film strip 18 is provided in front of the projector 17. The film strip comprises pairs of frames bearing an outline 19 or 20 representing the front and side outlines of a person of known size projecting each of the segments of the film strip against the individual will allow the individual to be properly sized. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,244 issued to Levy shows a device for photographically examining the outline and shape of an individual""s body to provide the proper clothing fit. Both the Xenakis and Levy patents are not directed to a device for producing a clothing pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,688 issued to Bilibok describes an adjustable pattern projecting machine. However, this machine does not produce an output which can be manipulated to create the proper clothing pattern for a particular individual. Additionally, none of the devices shown in the aforementioned patents would economically produce a representation of a three dimensional figure on a planar surface, such a cathode ray tube associated with a computer.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which provides an inexpensive and simple manner of creating an exact reproduction of a three dimensional image.
The problems of control and synchronization of the prior art are avoided by combining multiple perspectives at one time.
The present invention would allow shapes, which cannot be turned on a lathe, to be produced at a very low cost. The present invention would also avoid or minimize extensive data storage and processing with computers.
Additionally, the present invention can be utilized to provide clothing at a reasonable cost.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished by utilizing an imager housing assembly onto which various sections of a three dimensional object or person are projected. In one embodiment, a horizontal surface provided within the imager housing assembly is included onto which a desired section of the object or individual is projected. The object or the individual would be draped in a light absorbing covering material and a plurality of strips of light scattering material, such as white elastic, would gird the object or individual at various heights. One or more of a series of light sources would be provided between the imager housing assembly and the object or individual. The image housing assembly would contain a mechanism for raising and lowering the image housing assembly with respect to the object or the individual, as well as an optical system for receiving the light reflected from the object or individual. Therefore, at discrete heights, the image provided on the horizontal surface within the imager would be photographed by a digital camera attached to the image housing assembly. The camera is in communication with a computer provided with a display.
A second embodiment would employ a series of lasers to produce a plane of light for projecting various sections of the three dimensional object or individual at different heights along the object or the individual. This embodiment would not require the object or the invention to be draped in the light absorbing covering material, such as, but not limited to, black velvet and would negate the necessity of utilizing one or more light sources to illuminate the three dimensional object or the individual.
When used to create a clothing pattern, the computer would include software which would be able to manipulate the information gathered from the various perspectives utilized in either of the two embodiments to create a clothing pattern sized to a particular individual.